My Loch Ness Monster
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Mindless mush about everyone’s different take on love for the little ‘monster’. Each chapter is told from everyone's perspective. More inside. Warning; Spoilers for Breaking Dawn.
1. Bella

Title: My Loch Ness Monster  
Author: SnarkySweetness on LJ / SchwartzyLogainne on  
Characters: Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Nessie. Each chapter is told from one of their perspectives.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: _Breaking Dawn_ book spoilers.  
Set Post: Right after the epilogue.  
Summary: Mindless mush about everyone's different take on love for the little 'monster'.  
Disclaimer: I bow down to Stephenie Meyer.  
Author's Note: I wrote this the day of the book release, right after I finished. I was feeling gooey on the inside, and I needed to get this out. It was very hard to wait to post this, but I didn't want to put it up the day of because I would hate to come across this while waiting for my book. I'm going to post a chapter a day, to teach myself patience. There are four chapters planned for this, one from each characters perspective.

Chapter: 1: Bella

Renesmee, Ness, Nessie, _my_ baby. I still couldn't get over that this little, gorgeous, precious thing lying in front of me was real; let alone _ours_; Mine and Edward's; our little miracle.

I felt a smile creep onto my lips as I watched her sleep. She was the most beautiful thing in this world; even more beautiful than Edward. I never thought I could love anything more than him, but the love I felt for our daughter was just a pure and deep as the love I felt for him, and I would die for her, just as I would for Edward.

Who wouldn't die for her? She'd managed to charm nearly everyone who met her. So many had put their lives on the line, for her, and I would forever be gratefully.

I moved a hand to my stomach, remembering the very brief time I'd had her all to myself. I would never regret my decision to keep her safe; alive, even when no one understood that she wasn't some monster.

I bet Jacob regretted all the times he'd referred to her as a "monster" and his hatred and want to kill her now; stupid shape-shifting wolf boy. As happy as I was that she had someone else in her life that would die for her, it still disturbed me that my best friend had imprinted on _my_ daughter. Was it so horrible to want her all to myself?

I traced a finger over her jaw, my shield of protection over her. I was still a bit paranoid, even if the threat over her life _seemed_ to be over; I wasn't going to take any chances, not until she was a few months older anyway.

I had so little time with her before she would mature and be Jacob's. The thought made me a little sad. I was happy I would get to keep her forever, that she would not die, but I wished I could get to experience her growing up normally. But then again; I could not have her at all, and that thought was unbearable.

And Charlie…I never thought my father, would be so enamored with someone. The fact that he was being so accepting of this entire 'need to know' thing still amazed me. If I could shed tears, I would have just thinking about the two of them together.

"I love you Renesmee." I whispered, thinking this would be her last night in her crib, she was quickly outgrowing it, which meant a shopping trip with Alice and Rose, which was sure to make the "World's Best Aunts" happy.

Were it not for them, Renesmee wouldn't be here.

"I do too." I hear Edward's intoxicating voice drift from the doorway and an eight of a second later, felt his arms wrap around me from behind. I immediately leaned into him, feeling the warmth of emotion I usually felt when he was around.

"Come, let her sleep." He said, taking me swiftly in his arms and into our bedroom. I moved my hands to his temples and send him fresh waves of thoughts; thoughts of him and of Nessie, seeing the smile come to his lips.

Before I knew it, we were wrapped up in our passion for one another.

This was happiness, and I would have it, _forever_.


	2. Edward

Disclaimer: I bow down to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: I wrote this the day of the book release, right after I finished. I was feeling gooey on the inside, and I needed to get this out. It was very hard to wait to post this, but I didn't want to put it up the day of. There are four chapters planned for this, one from each characters perspective.

Chapter: 2: Edward

She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on, even more beautiful than Bella, which still seemed nearly impossible in my eyes. Her eyes were my favorite part about her; Bella's eyes from when she was still human; I would never lose them now.

"Daddy?" She asked, with her sweet innocence that made melt.

"Yes baby?" I asked her, kissing her forehead.

I still hated myself for ever wanting to kill her; I would forever be grateful to Bella's stubbornness and to Rosalie's selfishness. I was the most blessed man on this earth, and the beautiful little girl sitting in my lap was only half of the reason why.

She put her hands to my temples, showing me an image of Jacob and I couldn't help but laugh. No, my daughter couldn't settle for talking or sending me her thoughts, she had to make sure I could _see_ them. She was nearly as bad as her mother.

I don't think I would ever get over that the man who had once been my competition for Bella's heart would be my future son-in-law.

"Yes, Nessie, Jacob will be here later. He's visiting with Grandpa Charlie; they need to eat human food." Edward said to her, making a face at mentioning human food. He was glad she shared in on their diet.

Nessie made a face back at him. _That's icky, daddy._ She began giggling and threw her arms around me. _I love you daddy._

"I love you too Nessie."

I held her close, smiling. I could see Emmett from the corner of my eye, his face matching the amused thoughts he was sending my way.

"Look Rose… sure fire proof Edward got laid. Isn't it cute?"

Figured. Emmett was never one to keep his mouth shut.

I heard a slap, followed by an "owww" from Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett." Rose said, looking at Nessie fondly. "Nessie, anytime Uncle Em makes fun of daddy, it's okay to bite him, okay?"

Nessie giggled. "Biting is okay!?" She squealed.

"Thanks Rose… now my daughter's going to go around biting everyone." I said with a groan.

"No daddy, mommy says no biting humans; So that means Uncle Emmett and Jacob are okay." She said, a bit stubbornly, just like my favorite brunette.

"Of course honey, you can bite Jacob all you want." Damn Bella, she was just encouraging her.

"Bella Cullen… please, you're making this worse," I chastised, holding Nessie closer to my chest and pulling her mother into my lap.

"No, she looks just fine to me." Bella replied, kissing Nessie's nose.

"Momma!" Nessie cried happily, immediately throwing herself into Bella's arms. I really hoped she preferred me to Jacob; I would hate to think I was number three on my daughter's most loved list, because I knew Bella would always be her number one.

The smile on Bella's face made everything we'd ever been through worth it. I'd never imagined we'd make it this far; let alone with a child.

I moved closer to them and wrapped Bella in my arms, kissing her temple and tickled Nessie's tummy, making her giggle.

This was my happiness, my forever, and I would never let anything get in the way of it, even if it meant letting my daughter marry Jacob Black in seven years; she'd still belong to us. She and Bella were my _happiness_ and I would never let them go.


	3. Jacob

Disclaimer: I bow down to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: I wrote this the day of the book release, right after I finished. I was feeling gooey on the inside, and I needed to get this out. It was very hard to wait to post this, but I didn't want to put it up the day of. There are four chapters planned for this, one from each characters perspective.

I am a horrible author, I know, I promised a chapter a day, and I ended up getting home very late from work, so I wasn't able to get this up on time. I promise, it won't happen with the last chapter.

Chapter: 3: Jacob

"Hey!" Paul yelled, rubbing the back of his head where I'd just thrown one of Rachel's shoes.

I could kill him at this moment, even though I knew he'd been joking, but Rachel was sitting next to him on the couch, and I did not want to make my sister witness that.

"Jake, hit Paul all you want, but that could have hit me, you know?" She said, which made Paul get an odd look on his face; a mix between offense and genuine hurt.

"I was the one he did hit!" His voice was full of offense.

Rachel hit him then, upside the head. "You deserved it, that's a baby you're talking about. Do you talk about Claire like that?"

"No… but Claire is not going to be all woman in six years, either. I'm just saying… Jake is better—oomph."

I couldn't help but knock him off the couch in that moment. That was the love of my life he was talking about, I wasn't going to take it lightly.

When I'd discovered how soon Nessie would mature, the thought of being intimate with her didn't even cross my mind, it didn't now. I loved her, I wanted to protect her, she was my soul mate. Physical intimacy could wait.

Besides, I would cross that bridge when I came to it. For now, she was still my best friend's daughter, who I happened to be attached to, and who I would die and kill to protect.

That is how I should have known Bella and I weren't meant for one another, I couldn't wait to jump her bones, I'd had a complete lack of respect for her when it came to thoughts of sex. I knew the difference between love and lust now, not that I hadn't genuinely loved Bella before, but now I understood it was because she would one day give me my soul mate.

And if having to deal with Edward calling me "son" was part of that deal, oh well. Not that I mind, Edward's not such a bad guy; now.

"That is my future wife you're talking about Paul!" I threatened; he would heal if I tore him to pieces just a bit.

"Jake, get off him!" Rachel yelled. She was used to this by now, but I knew she hated it.

"Nah, come on Rachel, it's been a long time since I had a good fight." Paul replied, a smile on his face.

So… he'd been waiting for a fight? Forget it; I wasn't giving into his crap. I gave him a hard push to the chest before getting off of him.

"I'm going to the Cullen's." I said, giving Paul a glare before I left.

Within moments I had undressed and phased, running through the forest, past the boundary line, and near the Cullen house. I phased back and dressed before making my way into the house. It was odd, I was family now; two years ago I would have never imagined it.

I could hear Nessie giggling before I even had the door closed. I smiled; all I wanted was for her to be happy and safe.

"Hello Jake," Edward called. He would have known I was coming long ago. I would curse Edward's ability read minds, if I didn't know first hand how bad it was; but then again, Edward didn't have people in his head.

"No, I don't," Edward said, giving me a wink.

Bella made a face. She hated not being in on things, I could always tell.

"She does."

"Stop it, you two, that's not fair." Bella pouted.

I smiled; some things about her would never change.

"Momma's mad, daddy," Nessie giggled again. She was perceptive, wasn't she?

"Yes, maybe we should leave them alone, Nessie," I said, scooping her off the floor, making her giggle even more. She must have just fed; she looked absolutely radiant and in good spirits.

"Momma says I can bite you and Uncle Emmett all I want." Nessie said with a smile, moving her hands to my temple and showing me an amusing exchange between Rose, Emmett, and her parents.

"Well, I see, thanks Bella, I'm officially a snack." I couldn't even make myself sound offended, I was too amused.

Bella smirked. "Well, Jacob, I do try. I have to make sure you know your place," she teased.

"Jacob!" Alice called with a smile on her face. Alice would forever be my favorite Cullen. Maybe it was her spunkiness, the way she annoyed Bella, or the way we'd bonded during Bella's pregnancy, but I adored her.

"Hello Shorty," I said, bouncing Nessie, trying to keep my finger out of her mouth. I didn't _actually_ want to be a snack. It had been cute when she was an infant, but her teeth actually hurt now.

"I'd put her down if I were you," Alice warned, and a moment later, Nessie bit into my thumb.

"Ooops…. I tried." She said with a shrug.

Figured she would get me the few moments I had my eyes off of her.

"I didn't," Bella pointed out, giving Nessie a wink. She'd obviously caught on to it when Alice had. Cullen women; and I was planning to marry one, I had to be insane.

"Jacob all mine," Nessie clarified, as if taking my blood proved that.

"Yes, I am, Nessie," I told her with a smile. She was already so beautiful and charming. In a few years I would have to be killing men left and right for giving her the wrong sort of looks. I would do it to, no one was allowed near her.

"I agree with that one." Edward said, looking at Nessie and then to me, with… respect was it?

"I want to see Grandpa Charlie… but no human food this time!" Nessie said, making a face.

I laughed. The last time I'd taken her to see Charlie, without one of her parents, he'd convinced her to try and eat something, which had not gone over well. I doubted Charlie would try it again. He was unable to resist her charm, after all, and I didn't know anyone who could, after more than half an hour in the same room with her.

She was a little piece of magic, and I still felt incredibly guilty. I had wanted to kill her and even though I'd imprinted before I'd managed to hurt her, I would never forgive myself. Sometimes, when I looked in her eyes, I remember that day, and I felt a pain in my heart for what I had wanted to do.

She'd even known we were meant to be together before she'd been born, if only I had. I would have been more willing to help Bella had I known what she would become.

I was thankful every day that Bella had been so stubborn and in love with Nessie, or else she wouldn't be here.

That was why Nessie loved Bella the most; Bella had loved her first, and they shared a bond; a bond between mother and child, that was a hard bond to break, especially with those two.

Would Nessie and I have children one day? Could we? _What_ would they be?

I didn't want to worry about that now. I had years before I needed to. Even though she would be matured in a few years, I was willing to wait forever, even though our future didn't hold forever, unless…..

Oh God… I didn't even want to think about her asking them to change me. But it would be her choice. If she didn't want to go on without me, I would make that sacrifice for her; even if it meant becoming a leech; I nearly shuddered at the thought. She could ask anything of me and I would do it.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me, a look on his face that I had no words for.

"Nessie, let's go see Grandpa Charlie," I said, pulling my thumb out of her mouth. It was dull with pain now.

She moved her hands to my temple.

_About time._ She sent images of her earlier hunt to let me know she had indeed fed, so she would behave and not bite me in front of Charlie. Good girl.

"Be careful with her Jacob, and remember, don't let her bite anyone in front of Charlie, even Seth." Bella warned.

Nessie had been testing her limit with Charlie lately, especially when it came to the pack, since she knew she could bite us without hurting us, and especially Seth, since it looked like he would soon be her Uncle. I almost laughed, Leah was not at all pleased about her mom and Charlie's relationship, and I was sure she would rather die than have Bella as a step-sister.

I rolled my eyes at Bella.

"Don't worry Bella; she's fine with me, unless you want to come babysit."

"If you insist--"

"No, it'll be fine, Jake." Edward was looking at Bella with a look that I recognized all too well. Well, it was good I was taking Nessie with me; I didn't want her to have to hear that.

"Say bye Nessie," I let her down so she could kiss everyone goodbye before slinging her on my back, piggy back style. Once we were far away enough from the house, I let her back onto the ground and phased, racing her to Charlie's, making sure to let her win.

After all, the little monster had already won my heart, so I might as well let her win at everything else to, she wouldn't realize it until a few more years, then we would really see who could run the fastest; though, I suspected it would be her, she was already perfect in my eyes, and I didn't see anything happening to change that.


	4. Renesmee

Disclaimer: I bow down to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: I wrote this the day of the book release, right after I finished. I was feeling gooey on the inside, and I needed to get this out. It was very hard to wait to post this, but I didn't want to put it up the day of. There are four chapters planned for this, one from each characters perspective.

This chapter was the hardest to write. I originally had this written as her being older, but I changed my mind (see below).

Update: So… I've decided on another chapter for this, to take place a few years later, which will be from Nessie's point of view (it was going to be a part of this one, but it just did not work), and I want to have one final chapter from either Bella, Edward, or Jacob's point of view, so I want to take a poll to see what you guys want.

Also, I had a few people point out the Werewolf/venom thing, but I researched it, and not only are the La Push 'shape-shifters' not real werewolves, but there is no mention of them being immortal. They live longer than most humans, and stop aging until they stop phasing for a long time. Also, knowing SMeyer, she made the point there are not actually werewolves for a reason, so my take is that in the Jacob/Nessie series, she'll end up turning him, because that's her style.

Also, some people think Nessie's fangs have venom? Not true, or else she would have killed/turned Jacob already, all that kid does is bite him.

Anywho… here ya go, the final chapter that is now the middle chapter.

Chapter: 4: Renesmee

I sat on the floor, a smile on my face, watching my parents. They were amusing to watch, so in love, it was calming, to me. I knew I was brought into this world out of love, and everything this family went through was a reaffirmation of that love.

There was a lot of hidden pain, I knew. Momma radiated it, every time she saw I had grown. She felt like she wasn't getting enough time with me, and I couldn't blame her, I still felt cheated out of the two days I lost with her after my birth.

Did I feel guilty? No. I knew she'd be safe. Daddy would never have let her die. He loves her more than anything, except me. I can see it from both of them; it's a different, but equal love.

I couldn't understand that 'other' love, the one my parents shared; my aunts and uncles, Grandpa Charlie and Sue. That 'grown-up' love.

But, I knew the love I felt towards Jacob was different than the love I felt for my family, all of them; human, vampire, and shape-shifter.

We had a deeper bond, one I had recognized from the womb. It was odd, but I just _knew_ that he and I were supposed to be in each other's lives.

Jacob wanted to protect me, and I would protect him too, as much as I could, for now.

I knew that love and devotion we had for each other was bound to change, to grow, to turn into what my parents had, but I couldn't see that happening, yet. Six years… that was when I was supposed to finish my 'maturing'.

I felt mentally more mature than I should, but a lot of things still confused me; like, why Aunt Leah seemed to hate me, why Aunt Rose sometimes looked at me with pain in her eyes, and why Aunt Alice seemed perfectly okay with the fact that her gift was now useless with Jacob always around.

Was that a part of love? Making sacrifices? It had to be; momma had been willing to die for me, more than once. She'd been willing to give me up, to let Jacob be in charge of my future, simply to keep me safe. It wasn't only mom, it was all of them; my entire family was willing to die for the others. That was real love.

I looked at my mother, smiling. Everyone knew it, and I didn't care, but I did love her more than anyone, and that would probably never change. When she found out about me, she wasn't scared like dad, she loved me. She risked her life to keep me safe, she had died as a human to give birth to me, and she had done nothing but love and protect and take care of me since she became re-born as a vampire.

As much as I loved daddy and Jacob, they had wanted me dead at one point; Daddy, wanting to protect momma, and not knowing what I would be, and Jacob, because he didn't fully realize I was a person until he really saw me.

Everyone else had feared me as well, except Aunt Rose, but she'd had her own selfish reasons for doing so, it was common knowledge with the family; though… I think Uncle Emmett may have just been amused by my existence the entire time; I will never be sure with him.

"Edward, what is so funny?" I hear momma ask.

I look at daddy, who's been watching me for a few minutes; reading my thoughts, obviously.

"Nessie just confirmed something I've known all along."

Momma looked between the two of us before scooping me up and kissing me, holding me close to her body. Momma's arms were always the most comforting feeling in this world, and I placed my hands on her forehead to let her know how I was feeling, and to tell her what daddy had overheard.

I could feel her laughing before I let go of her.

"Well, I love you the most too," Momma said, kissing me again, using her gift on me to show me that it was true; for the most part. She and daddy were one heart, and that same heart was filled with love for me; I understood it now. When had my mother became so smart? I wouldn't have figured that out on my own for a long time.

Daddy had heard that too, and wrapped his arms around the both of us, kissing us both.

"Well, I love you both, most beautiful girls in the world."

"That's Alice!" I could hear my Uncle Jasper argue from where he and Uncle Emmett were arm wrestling on the floor. I don't know why they bothered; no one but momma could beat Uncle Emmett at arm wrestling.

"I don't know Jasper, I agree with Edward." Aunt Alice said with a smile, glancing to us once before looking back through her magazine. She had plans to redecorate my entire room, which was expected, she took pleasure in anything related to style. I liked looking pretty in the things she bought me, but I would hate to be stuck in a clothing store with her. In a few years, that would be unavoidable though.

My only hope was that momma would keep it from being too bad; after all, she hated shopping, I must get it from her.

"Better start agreeing with us, Jasper, or you two will spend forever arguing about it." Mum told him with a smile, smiling at dad. They did a lot of that.

It must have been nice, because they knew what they had to look forward to for the rest of their lives. I wasn't even sure what forever meant yet, let alone what mine would be like. Was Jacob included in that forever? He wasn't immortal, so how could he be? Would I be okay with losing him?

I hugged my mother tighter, because no matter what, I'd have her for forever, and at that moment, she was all that mattered.


End file.
